


sink your teeth into my neck, sink your nails into my chest

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, POV Female Character, aliens are a thing, they'd obviously look at least a little off to humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Allura is sharp, sharp,sharp.But Pidge doesn't mind at all.





	sink your teeth into my neck, sink your nails into my chest

A whip suits Allura.

 

They’re both sharp and quick and deadly and beautiful. They’d both sooner kill you than blink, and they both take your breath away. 

 

Allura is all straight posture and high cheekbones and sharp, pointed ears. Put all together, it’s just slightly off. Like something has been forgotten or twisted.

 

Her mind is sharp too. She has a razor-sharp tongue, witty insults and cleverly-crafted critiques never a tick too late.

 

She’s all sharp edges and cold beauty. 

 

Even her teeth are sharp, drawing blood even at her gentlest. Her kisses cut Pidge’s tongue, drawing soft pinpricks of blood as she kisses down her neck. 

 

And yet Pidge wouldn’t change it. Wouldn’t change her. Not for anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
